


Christmas at Casa de Summers

by yvochrali



Series: The Retoldverse [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Celebrations, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Humorous Ending, Mentions of Cancer, POV Multiple, Season/Series 05, Singing, Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvochrali/pseuds/yvochrali
Summary: It´s Christmas everyone! Quick, hide your underwear and lock yourself in the closet and cry, for this family is like no other! Presenting...Xander and Cordelia, who are currently doing some drunk snogging on the kitchen floor...ah the hell, Buffy is surely going to kill them later, if she notices. Oddly enough, where´s Andrew? Ah, we´ll find him later. Also! Christmas crackers, bad jokes, the drunk recitation of the periodic table and Giles finally introduces everyone to the lovely cuisine that is Christmas pudding. Part 11 of the Retoldverse. Set in Season 5.
Series: The Retoldverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Christmas at Casa de Summers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaiadaughterofAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffyverse. If I did, I wouldn´t have to write fanfiction.
> 
> Andrew: But, but, where am I?! (look of despair)
> 
> You know what? I don´t actually know since I seem to have misplaced you. Eh, I´ll find you. Next year.
> 
> Btw, quick mention; I made a timeline for the entire verse. Check it out here: https://1drv.ms/w/s!Au1vToQZGmcJhm5rkWh91iFM3R7s?e=qfqhSo

**Christmas at Casa de Summers**

**Set in Season 5**

It was Christmas at Casa de Summers. The ever-growing Scooby family were indeed enjoying themselves as lively chatter was heard from the kitchen as several people bustled around the place, politely pushing past each other as plates, cutlery and utensils were passed around in a surprisingly orderly fashion. After all, too much excitement caused accidents, and yet these people, these _friends_ acted like a well-oiled machine. Looks could tell the other what their fellow friend needed and sentences were usually not completed as everybody seemed to know exactly what was being said. It was a heart-warming sight to take in.

"Hey, Tara can you-"

"Of course. Here you are, sweetie."

"Can I-"

"Here, take this-"

"Oh, thank you!"

"Just put it there-"

A loud squeal was heard from the living room; most likely a child getting excited over presents. The whole kitchen stopped moving for a few heartbeats before they all exchanged amused looks and continued as if nothing had ever happened. This seemed to be a norm here. 

A young girl rushed in. Her name was Dawn; that we know.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Look! Faith sent us presents! And Spike and Anya as well!" She cried, jumping up and down in her rather remarkable enthusiasm, her cheeks flushed with excitement. 

"Yes, yes. We know." Joyce teased from where she had finished preparing the salad. "You´ve been talking about nothing else except that for the past week. Of course, they´re going to send us presents, Dawnie." She tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully. "Faith may not say it, but it´s her way of showing she cares." She smiled softly. Faith was like a daughter to her, and it made her proud that she was slowly opening up to people. _She sure is one special girl._

"Buying stuff for people?" Dawn asked, already mostly sure of the answer.

Joyce smiled warmly at her daughter as she manoeuvred around Willow, (who was assisting Buffy in putting the finishing touches on the roast lamb) to wash her hands in the sink. "I guess so."

Dawn pouted as she shuffled her feet miserably. "I miss them." Her lips quirked dramatically downwards to properly show her displeasure at the apparent abandonment.

"Oi! Mister! No touching until dinner is served, alright?" They were interrupted by Willow´s playfully indignant cry. 

They glanced over to see Xander rubbing his poor, damaged hand as he shied away from the redhead, fearful of another scolding. "Scary lady!" He whined, eyeing her critically. "Where did you learn to hit like that anyway? What has Tara been teaching you?" He quipped, then yelped again in (highly exaggerated) pain as his formerly "shy" and "meek" friend briskly rapped him over the head with a stray newspaper that had been lying on the counter.

Joyce and Dawn exchanged "a look" as they noticed a faint, pink tinge on Willow´s cheeks. 

Buffy, however, groaned as forbidden images came to mind. "As if I needed to know that! My brain will be forever scarred!" She shot her best friends a mortified look, trying to mentally bleach her brain as she was reminded of a...err... _certain_ event. _Note to self: Do not bring Willow her laundry at 7 a.m. when Tara is in the house..._

"As if we don´t know what you did with Faith behind our backs..." Dawn muttered, grinning innocently at her elder sister. Their mom leaned against the counter, crossing her arms, suddenly very interested in the conversation. She raised a perfectly, manicured eyebrow at her daughter, who groaned even more. Even Willow and Xander turned to look at their best friend, identical smirks plastered on their mischievous faces.

"Like I said! It only happened once, okay? Once!" She raised one finger to make her point, before realizing that it was no use. "A-A-And it never happened again," Buffy added, blushing furiously, waving her arms around her as she valiantly defended herself. Besides, Faith hadn´t even been into her; not that Buffy had known at the time. It was a mistake, though Faith had, for some reason, been convinced that it was her fault, despite Buffy´s protests. The younger slayer had felt guilty as she had (intentionally) lead the older slayer on a game, honestly believing that Buffy hadn´t had _those_ kinds of feelings for her. Buffy had not told anyone the whole story, mainly in fear that they´d all be angry at Faith. 

"Yeah, rrriiight." Dawn drawled. "Say that all you want." 

_Cheeky little brat._

"Um, Mrs Summers?" They all turned to see a blushing Wesley standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets. He blushed even more once they all turned to look at him. 

Joyce immediately straightened up and engaged him with a warm, inviting smile. "Oh yes, Wesley? What is it?" She asked, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Err...t-the others wanted to know when e-everything would be ready. They´ve finished preparing the table." He stammered out a little nervously. The man had changed a great deal since they had first met him two years ago. Long gone was the cowardly, rule-abiding man that Faith had unashamedly nicknamed "Wimpy Wimpdam-Pyrce". But one thing had not changed; he was still agonizingly hopeless with women. 

And yet, even back then, when Wesley had been a "cowardly, rude-abiding man", Joyce had still found time to plaster a sweet, arguably superficial smile on her face and not bat a single eye every time he practically tripped over his feet in her presence.

How had Buffy ended up with such a cool mom? Willow and Xander thought, not for the first time.

"Tell them we´re almost done here, will you? It won´t be long now." Joyce replied, then; "Oh, and do be a dear and call me Joyce." _Bullseye!_

"O-Of course, Mrs-uh, Joyce." He nodded shakily before showing himself out. 

Without further ado, Joyce turned on her heel and addressed the gaping crowd. "Xander, if you´d be so kind as to help me bring the main course? Willow, the gravy please." When nobody made a move to do anything, the older woman clapped her hands together sharply, immediately bringing attention to her. "Come on now. Chop chop!" She ordered, then swiftly; "Oh and Buffy, bring the salad, will you?"

There was an instant commotion as everyone scrambled to fulfil their orders, nearly tripping over each other in the process. And somehow, in the midst of it, Joyce remained perfectly unfazed by it all, patiently assisting Xander with the roasted lamb as she directed Willow who was looking at the gravy bowl in terror as it threatened to spill over the edges. 

In the dining room, the rest of the Scoobies and the W.I crew had laid the table appropriately. Forks, knives, plates, glasses, dessert spoons and so on had been all laid out in an orderly fashion. Several unopened bottles of wine stood innocently along the middle of the table. Another table had been brought out to accommodate every attending guest. Despite the politeness, this was indeed a family. Everyone had their place, even Wesley´s crew. 

As dinner progressed and the wine bottles were (finally) uncorked, the conversation turned to the silly side of things. In other words, Xander and his amazingly bad jokes.

"So, Buff..." The slayer, who was, unfortunately, sitting next to him, groaned, putting her head in her hands. She was mostly sober thanks to a particular incident that had ruined any form of alcohol for her. 

"Two muffins were sitting in an oven." Xander began, attracting several more groans from the surrounding parties. 

He continued, his words slurring ever so slightly. "One turned to the other and said, “Wow, it’s pretty hot in here.”

"Come on, Harris! You can do better than that!" The challenging voice came from Gunn.

Xander held up one hand. "Talk to the hand, Gunny boy." He shot back at the other man, who grinned good-naturedly back at him. "You see, the other one shouted, “Wow, a talking muffin!”

Then it was Dawn´s turn. Whistles and cheers were heard as she stood up. "A bear walks into a restaurant. He tells his waiter, "I want a grilled …. cheese."

Cue multiple groans. 

This just further encouraged the teenager as she continued, grinning wolfishly at Xander as she prepared to knock him off his almightly throne. "The waiter says, "What's with the pause?"

"Oh God, help us," Cordelia muttered under her breath.

Dawn looked around the table, planting her hands on the table as she conspiratorially leaned forward, "Whaddya mean?" the bear replies. "I'm a _bear_!" 

They all groaned loudly, playfully jeering at her. Someone, most likely Buffy, threw a wet paper towel at Dawn, who caught it, laughing, shooting evil grins at Xander, who looked as if he couldn´t believe that someone so young and small had dared defy him in such a way.

"See how you like it, Harris!" Dawn goaded. "Come on! Beat me if you can!" She leaned closer to him across the table. "Or are ya scared?" She pointed her fork at him.

Xander scoffed. "Scared, little girl? You are the one who should be scared! Because, I, Alexander Lavelle Harris, will take back what is rightfully mine!" He crossed his arms across his chest, a sharp grin appearing on his lips.

Dawn quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you admit that you have lost?" The guys around her cat-called, and even both Wesley and Giles let out cheers. The girls just glanced bemusedly at each other. Let boys be boys and Dawn...well, Dawn was Dawn. You didn´t "let" her be anything.

"Never!" Xander cried.

Dawn nodded stoically, knowing what needed to be done. "So, do we have a deal, Mr Harris?" She raised her hand and spat on it, which caused several of the girls to shied away from her in horror. 

Xander, without blinking at the action, raised his hand and also spat on it. They shook hands, sealing the deal.

For hours, even after everyone (excluding Joyce - she couldn´t drink so soon after the surgery - Buffy - she disliked alcohol - Giles - he claimed to be the grown-up. - and Dawn of course) was smashed, Dawn and Xander continued to trade the worst jokes any of them had ever heard or would hear in their lives. Several times, someone would throw the mysteriously appearing wet towels at them to attempt the impossible; to get them to shut up. Nobody actually had a problem with it though. Everyone was having fun. Even Tara, who usually was so quiet, was laughing loudly and heartedly as Willow drunkenly attempted to name every single element of the periodic table - and getting most of it wrong in the process - while having such a giggling fit, that it managed to send both Alonna, Jenny and Cordelia into hysterics.

And who would forget Fred´s singing? And Wesley and Cordelia´s impeccable theatre-adaption of Giles and Jenny´s will-they-won´t-they-get-married tango that had been the subject of gossip within the Scooby Gang for well over a year, only two years previously. Both Giles and Jenny exchanged bemused looks at this. 

Dawn, who despite being so heavily engrossed in her little, honestly absurd game with Xander, took the time to send Willow scandalized looks as she called "Carbon", "Carboon". The poor dear.

One of the biggest high lights of the night was when Willow decided to take a little nap on Buffy´s bed. Soon after, Tara joined her, cuddling up to her lover. Then, Xander (who had finally forfeited) decided that they looked like the best pillows ever, and squeezed his way into their mini-cuddle puddle. Buffy, upon entering her room at midnight, made the wise decision in not questioning it and shifted Willow´s free arm to lay beside her best friend, cuddling into her.

This continued throughout the night until almost two o`clock in the morning until everyone (excluding Joyce, Giles and the W.I) had piled themselves on either Buffy´s bed, or the admittedly soft couch in the living room.

Joyce, coming in at three o´clock in the morning, didn´t want to disturb them and instead threw blankets over them so that they´d be warmer. As she left the room, she turned back and smiled softly. 

Yes, this was all in all, the best Christmas eve she had ever had.

Which funnily enough, included Christmas crackers (Rupert´s idea), which in turn had just fueled Dawn and Xander´s competitive behaviour. Oh and the pudding! Both Tara and Rupert were such fantastic cooks. She made a quick mental note to invite them over for dinner more.

It did not occur to anyone until the next morning, that in all their fun and excitement...they had forgotten all about the presents.

**Finite**


End file.
